


A Dom in Sub's Clothing

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany injured himself while skiing, but it's given him a chance to eye up some cute guys in the bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dom in Sub's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



Dany was sitting, bored, wondering what he was going to do with his day. He'd rather be out on the slopes but he'd fallen the previous day and sprained his ankle, so he was confined to the ski lodge under doctor's orders. Which wasn't too much of a problem, it allowed him to check out the large number of attractive guys that were swarming around.

His friends had found a better way to occupy their time, the one downside of ending up on holiday with a couple, all their free time was spent in bed, and although Dany had suggested that maybe they let him join them, it hadn't been well received.

He ordered another drink, thanking the waiter who was clearing up the empty glasses, when he spotted a handsome blond guy standing at the end of the bar. Dany watched him as the bartender ignored him for a bit, and when he finally got served he dropped his change, scattering coins everywhere.

Dany finished his drink as the stranger was wandering around, looking for a seat, lost in the sea of confident guys all laughing and bragging about their achievements. When the stranger looked in Dany's direction, he made sure to catch his eyes, beckoning him with a nod of his head. The stranger scurried over, clutching his beer, and he visibly relaxed as Dany gestured to the chair opposite him.

"I'm Dany."

"Kevin." The blush that crept across his cheeks was adorable and the way Kevin fidgeted with the hem of his puffy jacket had Dany's mind racing.

Dany smiled, a grin that showed off his teeth, as he plotted his next move. Kevin seemed overwhelmed by the noisy crowds in the bar and he knew it wouldn't take much to get Kevin back to his room. He half-heartedly tried to get the waiter's attention but now that the slopes had closed for the day the place was starting to fill up fast.

After three vague attempts to get their attention, during which time Kevin had finished his drink, nervously sipping at it as he made small talk. Dany rolled his eyes in an overly dramatic fashion, making sure that Kevin smiled, and it was a beautiful smile. He knew that there was a spark, and it was time for Dany to make his move.

"I've got some cold beers in my room," Dany said, watching Kevin for his response.

Kevin blushed, before nodding in agreement. Dany stood up and held out his hand, holding it tight until they were out of the crowded bar, his thumb stroking along the edge of Kevin's hand, knowing that it was sending sparks of pleasure through his body, warming him up.

Once they were in the lobby, Dany ducked down and stole a quick kiss, a brief meeting of the lips but Kevin let out a soft moan, he was already putty in Dany's hands. Dany wrapped an arm around Kevin's waist, leading him towards the lift.

The lift was empty and Dany pinned Kevin to the wall, passionate kisses that left them both breathless and when the it pinged to say it had arrived at the right floor they both groaned in disappointment, Dany removing his hands from where they were grasping at Kevin's jacket.

Dany led Kevin down the corridor, trying to suppress his giant grin, he was going to have fun tonight. He slipped the keycard out of his wallet, pressing Kevin against the door so that his half hard cock pressed against Kevin's wonderfully round ass.

"Ready for some fun?" Dany whispered, as the lock of the hotel door whirred open and he ushered Kevin into his room.

As the door clicked closed behind them, Kevin said, "Definitely." He lunged in for a kiss, pressing Dany up against the door and Dany let out a little whimper in surprise. Kevin was stronger than he appeared under all that fluffy clothing; holding him securely as their lips met, bodies grinding together and even with the clothing Dany could tell that he had a nice thick cock.

Kevin bit on Dany's lip, not hard enough to draw blood but just enough to have him moan in pain, sucking on his lip as Kevin took a step back, eyeing him up in a way that made Dany feel fucked already.

"Undress for me," Kevin said, the nervous edge to his voice completely gone, replaced by a breathless, confident voice that had Dany squirming in anticipation.

Dany wasn't wearing a lot of clothes; he slipped off his shoes before sliding out of his top, it was skin tight so there wasn't much mystery there. Kevin watched on while biting his lip, he slid out of his jacket and took off another two layers after that, revealing some nicely toned muscles and the most spectacular tattoo that Dany had ever seen. Dany put out a hand to touch it but Kevin batted it away.

"Now the rest," Kevin said, his brow furrowed and his lips pouting, encouraging Dany with his big blue eyes.

Dany slid out of his trousers and boxers in one smooth motion, his hard cock springing free and the feeling of the cool air on it sent shivers down his spine.

Kevin took his time undoing the buttons on his trousers, Dany's mouth hung open as he waited to see what he was going to get, what was going to be filling him later. Kevin's trousers fell to the floor with the weight of his wallet and phone, clunking on the ground when they hit, but neither cared about that, all Dany could think about was the nice thick cock waiting for him. Dany was waiting for Kevin to make his move, to take charge, and he didn't disappoint.

Kevin stroked the side of Dany's face before sliding it around to the back of his head, pulling him down so that their lips met. It was a passionate kiss, tongues fighting for dominance and Kevin used this time to maneuver Dany to the bed, shoving him onto it and then giving himself a few rough strokes as he stood over him.

"You're not to come until I say so."

Dany nodded frantically, all he wanted was for Kevin to touch him, get on with it and stop teasing. Kevin sucked on his fingers, and Dany gasped at how he made that look so sensual. He didn't hesitate as he slid a moist finger inside Dany, he felt stretched already and it was only the start of it. Kevin had made a show of sucking on three fingers, so Dany knew how many he was going to get. He arched his hips but Kevin used his free hand to hold Dany down, effortlessly holding him in place so that he couldn't get himself off.

As the third finger slid in, Dany groaned in pleasure, he was already hovering on the brink of orgasm but Kevin seemed to know exactly when to stop. Dany's moans were getting needier, more pitiful and just when he thought he could take it no longer Kevin withdrew his fingers, leaving Dany feeling empty and vulnerable, wanting to be filled again.

He didn't have to wait long, Kevin lined himself up and just the tip of his cock felt so warm against him. As he slid inside, Dany grabbed his shoulders to steady himself, holding his breath until Kevin was all the way inside. Kevin looked spectacular towering over him, he took Dany's hands and held them over his head, restraining him and the feeling of being pinned down had Dany's cock throbbing.

When Kevin started to thrust away it felt so amazing to be stretched by him, each time he was teasing at his prostate, never hitting it straight on but gently nudging it, leaving Dany writhing on the bed, trying to get a better angle, desperate to release the mind blowing orgasm that was lurking just out of reach.

Kevin grabbed both of Dany's wrists with one hand, wrapping the other around Dany's leaking cock, it only took a couple of strokes to have Dany coming hard, clenching around Kevin and triggering his orgasm. Dany was screaming in Russian, every twitch of Kevin's cock felt like another orgasm, his hands were grasping at the headboard and his toes curled, his back arching for more even though he was over sensitive. Kevin's breathless moans filled the room, before he collapsed on top of Dany, kissing with swollen lips at the side of his neck as they both lay panting.

Dany hissed when Kevin withdrew, the odd sensation of him slithering out, come dribbling on to the sheets.

"Not what you expected?" Kevin ran his fingers down Dany's chest and he shivered in pleasure, the last few ripples of his orgasm rushing through his body.

Dany traced Kevin's tattoo, leaning in to tease his sensitive nipples. "No. But I loved it."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
